Dungeon Set 2/Belt and Gloves
Mux's Mats In Gadgetzan, you talk to Mux Manascrambler who gives you the quest . He wants to build an "Ectoplasmic Distiller" for his newest project, an "Extra-Dimensional Ghost Revealer". He requests 1 Delicate Arcanite Converter, 4 Greater Eternal Essence, 10 Stonescale Oil, and , as well as 25 Volcanic Ash, which can be found in piles near lava streams in Burning Steppes (map). The volcanic ash piles look just like dirt piles found in Un'Goro Crater (when looking for these ash piles look for the red lava pools on the map). You get 1-4 Volcanic Ash per pile, and it is a Quest Item (soulbound, only lootable if on the quest and not in a raid). Collecting these won't take long, maybe 15 minutes. Ectoplasms After assembling the Ectoplasmic Distiller, Mux will give you an item Mux's Quality Goods, which contains several Goblin Rocket Fuels, Ez-Thro Dynamite IIs, and a Discombobulator Ray. Mux sends you off with it to gather Ectoplasms in the quest . You need 12 Scorched Ectoplasms from Silithus, 12 Frozen Ectoplasms from Winterspring and 12 Stable Ectoplasms from the Eastern Plaguelands. The Ectoplasmic Distiller is an item that you Use (right click) to drop in the game world, like a Shaman's totem. Doing so consumes 1 Goblin Rocket Fuel. The Distiller will remain on the ground for around 5 minutes. When you are nearby, you receive a buff that allows you to collect Ectoplasm from the corpses of dead ghosts. You must have the buff at the time you loot the mob in order to be able to loot the Ectoplasm. ;Silithus :The tortured night elves in Silithus are located in Southwind Village, along the middle of the eastern mountains. When killed they spawn a bug. Before 1.12 they could spawn 1-4 bugs, however now they spawn 1, making it possible to be soloed. ;Eastern Plaguelands :The best place for Stable Ectoplasm in Eastern Plaguelands is Northdale, as there are nothing but ghosts there (but watch out for fear). Both the Banshees as well as the invisible ghosts will drop Ectoplasm. Have a Warlock buff you with Detect Greater Invisibility before heading here to avoid unwanted multi-pulls. Another option is to get the Ectoplasm from the Banshees at Corin's Crossing. You will have to wait for respawns here though. ;Winterspring :Head to Lake Kel'Theril. Any of the mobs on the lake will drop it, but there are some ruins on the northwest part of the lake with very high concentrations of them. Southwest of the lake there are some more ruins with many ghosts. Tip: While in Winterspring, you can also pick up the "Fel Elemental Rod" that you'll need in a couple steps. This will save you a trip. See below for more info. Additional tips * To maximize your fuel, wait to drop the Distiller until just before your first enemy dies. * The distiller will vanish if you get too far away from it (it's forgiving, about 50-60 yards). * Multiple players of the same faction can share a single Distiller by pulling mobs to it, but only one Ectoplasm can be looted per mob. However, grouping up with one or two players will help, because this will allow you to kill the mobs faster than alone in addition to sharing the distiller, which saves fuel. * It is possible to do this with the provided fuel, if you can either kill the mobs fast enough or group with other people. However, classes that kill slowly will likely need more fuel for doing this solo. * The Distiller's buff seems to keep you in battle until you are outside of its range, so you may have to take a few steps after kills to eat and drink. * A good way of doing it is to have two mages gather the mobs to a centralized point where you have dropped the distiller and AoE. * Horde PvE players in Winterspring should watch out for the Remorseful Highborne, which is flagged Alliance PvP, in the ruins on the Southeast shore of the lake. * Be sure and loot the mob as soon as you kill them. If the buff runs out before you loot you will not receive an ectoplasm. :In 1.11, I was able to loot ectoplasm after the buff expired by dropping the Distiller again before looting the corpse. This may or may not still work. Burning Steppes: Magma Lord Bokk Once you've taken these back to him, he gives you the quest and tells you to go back to Burning Steppes and kill Magma Lord Bokk (map) and bring back his Magma Core. Bokk is non-elite, and quite easily soloable. You can find him hanging out at the northern tip of the lava pool (it shows up on the map) that's just west of the Pillar of Ash, loc around 35,58. He looks like a big Earth Elemental. It's worth noting that he typically comes with an add, and has three procs: a ~600pt Earth Shock, ~100pt Knock Away, and a brief Ground Tremor stun. : Be careful! Near Magma Lord Bokk there's a wandering level 60 elite dragon. It is best to wait until he goes away, then pull Magma Lord Bokk with a ranged pull. Winterspring: Fel Elemental Rod Next, Mux will give you the quest and send you to Winterspring to get a Fel Elemental Rod. It is purchased from the imp Vi'el (map), who resides in a cave near the entrance to Darkwhisper Gorge. Travel south along the road from Everlook, and cross the bridge. You can sneak past the two elite Hederine Slayers at the entrance to the gorge, and also past the elite Felhound at the mouth of the cave if you pay careful attention to its patrol route. Purchase the rod from Vi'el for and take it back to Mux. Note: there is now a level 59 elite Succubus near the mouth of the cave, so you will have to do some fighting. Category:Dungeon Set 2 armor sets Category:Quests